


Favours from the Bunny Girl

by Nigu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Morning Sex, Paizuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigu/pseuds/Nigu
Summary: Your "friend", the Bunny Mage, wakes you up to play with you.





	Favours from the Bunny Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I got another smut writing itch late last night, this is the result. The Bunny Mage is a character designed by The Helmet Guy (@thehelmet_guy on Twitter), which belongs to PaulGQ (@JPaulGQ). Make sure to check their art out, you'll find some cute girls, and lots of boobs.

You wake up to a body on top of you, embracing you warmly. It's your... friend, the Bunny Mage.  
"Wakey wakey, master! Teehee~" the mage says with a happy tone, wiggling her bunny tail and unadvertently pushing her bosom onto your back.  
"Good morning" you mumble out however you can as you attempt to stretch out, a difficult task since she's pinning you down with her weight. You give up on it and continue to lay there.  
"Master, " she says, mildly shaking you; "I want to play with your cock" she finishes her sentence very close to your ear; a delightful shiver runs through your body. You hum in approval to her request, as you turn around so your member stands upright after you take your pants off.  
"Aww, look at it, it's so warm" the bunny mage goes, rubbing her cheek on it at the same time.  
"You can suck it now" you suggest, and she follows the command. Suddenly, the tip of your cock is engulfed by the Bunny Mage's warm mouth.  
"Mmmmh~" she moans, while she pushes it out with her tongue and engulfs it again repeatedly, from different angles. She looks at you in the eyes, hers laced with lust. It feels like your glans is being caressed by bundles of warm, moist feathers.  
"That feels good..." you moan in response.  
She proceeds to go lower on your member, making it more and more wet. You moan from the sensation of her tongue slithering on the bottom of your rod.  
"Ahh~, ahh~" the Bunny Mage babbles as she sticks her tongue out and snakes it on your glans. This wet stimulation starts bringing you somewhere near climax, just before she halts and brings her boobs on to action. She places your dick between them, and starts stroking it in an asymmetrical pattern.  
"How does this feel, master?" she asks you in a playful accent.  
"Ah, that's great... nnngh~" you respond honestly. The bunny mage giggles with that cute smile you know from so long ago. She begins to fondle her nipples at the same time she paizuri-es you, eliciting her first moans of pleasure.  
"Ah~, I want to make you cum, master~" she tells you, as she increases the speed of her stroking. This surely increases the pleasure exponentially. You moan even more and begin to buck your hips.  
"Ahhh~... hahh~..." you moan out loud, as she continues to fondle your member with her breasts, reaching climax more and more with each stroke.  
"Will you... will you cum, master~?" the bunny mage asks, enveloped in pleasure. You nod to the inquiry, and then you enter the climax.  
"I'm going to cum!" you moan, and she starts vigorously licking the back of the glans with your member still between her breasts. Your cock starts spurting out shot after shot of cum, and the bunny mage moans in surprise of the warm and sticky substance coming out and making a mess all over. Some of it lands on her face, and she scoops it with a finger and licks it off with a lustful grin.  
"That was fun~" she tells you, as she takes her boobs off your cock. "Can we do it again?"  
"Sure. Later, though, I'm already spent" you say.  
"That's fine for me", replies the Bunny Mage.


End file.
